In The Beginning
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Shea McMahon is the Sister of Shane and Stephanie McMahon. It's time she made her mark in the WWE and what other to do that then to defy your Father take over his show and fall in and out of love to find the right one to be the one is right there in front of the whole time.
1. Chapter 1

_For one I couldn't believe I was doing this but here I was in a bar with my brother Shane it was not what I wanted but he dared me and now I stuck here till he was drunk or he leaves me here on my own with some girl. _

_I wanted to kill my brother but hey it was Canada and it was my first time here and I was going to make the best of it. We're making rounds to see what the talent was here for our Family business the WWF World Wrestling Federation. I was sitting at the bar when a blond man came up it was weird his hair was the same as mine but a little lighter. "Hello there little lady" he said to me I looked him over again and looked away. "You shy" he asked me I still didn't look at him. "Aw come on my names Chris" he said to me. "Shea" I say to him "What a nice name" He said to me. I looked over at him and smiled. "Chris is a nice name too" I say to him he smiles at me. "So want a drink" he asked me. "Can't too young I am only seventeen" I say to him _

_~Chris~ _

_I looked at the girl called Shea she seemed shy but she was only Seventeen. "What are you doing here" I asked her she frowned. "My Brother Shane" She said he voice flowed from her mouth to my ears her voice was so sweet it almost melted my heart. "Oh where is he" I asked her. "Somewhere around here" she said. "Have a drink" I say to her. "Okay you talked me into it only one" she said I nodded and got the bar tender over and got her drink and that was the only time I saw her for her brother came and got her a few minutes later but I hoped I would see her again._

~Raw 1999 Shea McMahon~

I heard that we had a new Rookie on the show coming from WCW and I was excited I didn't know who he was but I heard he was really good and that was what we needed on the show. I was to make an announcement about but I couldn't give too much away.

My theme started and I strutted out to the ring with a mic in my hand, I walk up the steel stairs and into the ring. I put the mic up to my mouth but the cheers hadn't died down enough I was a very popular McMahon I mean with what almost happened to my baby Sister Stephanie last week with the whole Undertaker thing she was still terrified I didn't blame her.

The crowd calmed down and I finally spoke into the mic. "Tonight there will be a new member to the Raw Roster and you will all be much memorized by it" I say I then walk out of the arena back to the Gorilla position. I was greeted by my father Vince. "You were amazing out there Shea" he said to me. "Thanks daddy" I say to him my sister Stephanie was here looking over her shoulder. "Kane and Taker can't come on the premises Steph" I say to her she half smiles and then we left back to the offices.

~Later~

"Welcome to Raw is Jericho" I heard this and let out a laugh but when he turned around and I saw who it was I smiled it was the guy from the bar Shane and I were at. He looked different then I remembered but it was Chris.

I watched him as he was interrupting The Rock it was a difficult thing between the Rock and I as I stood there on his arm. "What a pretty little girl" Jericho said to me I frowned at him. "I am not a little girl" I say to him through the mic he laughed and smirked. "What are you doing on the arm of the most idiotic man in the WWF Shea McMahon" he said to me.

~Chris Jericho~

I couldn't believe that she was standing here in front of me I watched her on TV but it was never the same then when I met her nine years ago. I thought I would have some fun with her and get her to hate me then pull a polar opposite on her.

"How many men have you been with uh Shea" I taunted her she got red and I looked at her face she was angry she came forward and slapped me across the face. "Don't ever talk to me like that again Jericho" she said stomping away I smirked I was going to have fun with this one. I thought about it and was going to be one hell of a ride.

I walked up the ramp and backstage, I saw Shea talking on the phone to someone I walked closer to hear who it was. "Yeah I am considering coming over to SmackDown but I have to play it safe here Shane" She said I stood quietly behind. "You may be older but you do not control me Shane I make my own decisions not you" she said. "Having fun" I say she jumps and turns around to face me. "Shane I have to go" she said quickly shutting her phone and looking at me.

"Was what you did out there necessary" she asked me. "No I won't treat you that way outside of work but it seems like a good storyline" I say to her, she frowns. "I don't need that kind of disrespect from anyone that works here there will be no storyline between us" she says walking away I watched her retreating figure.

~Shea McMahon~

I walked back to the office for the rest of the show, I couldn't believe that Jericho what he implied I was just so disrespectful. I called my brother up and waited till he answered. "Shane I would love to help you run Smack Down"


	2. Chapter 2

~Shea~

I made my way down the corridor to my brother's office; I was the Co-General Manger of SmackDown and a member of his Corporative Ministry as well I was welcomed in the group. "Shane" I asked as I knocked he wasn't in there I found it odd he told me to meet him here. I turned but stopped when I saw that the Undertaker was standing there. "Hey Taker" I said to him he frowned at me and then when I thought he couldn't get creepier he did he put his hand on my face. I flinched away from him but he kept his hand on my face.

"Taker please don't hurt me" I begged him, but he didn't listen he just kept touching me he leaned in with head and put his mouth to my ear. "You will be mine" he leaned away I thought he was done but he kept on touching me. Running his hand up and down on my arm I tried to get away but he just kept holding me against the door. "Hey let the girl go" I looked to see HHH standing there. He threw me over to HHH and walked away that's when the tears started I held onto him like my life depended on it. "It's okay Shea he won't hurt you no more I will make sure of that." he said. "Thanks Hunter" I say to him he nodded and led me away till when we ran into Shane. "What happened" he asked looking worried. "Taker was harassing her till I stopped him" HHH said. "Is she okay" he asked.

~Shane~

I looked at my distraught sister who was holding onto HHH. "Thanks Hunter I've got it from here" I say taking Shea and pulling her towards me she wraps her arms around me. We walk back toward my office we get in and we sit on the couch. "Did he say anything to you" I asked her she nodded, and looked down. "What did he say to you" I asked her she then looked at me. "He said I will be his" she stuttered I pulled her close and she cried into my shoulder again.

~Shea – Two weeks later~

I was back on Raw I wasn't going to be on smack down when the Taker still wanted a part of the company, when I was there I would be with HHH at all times even at the ring when he had a match I was now his Valet I didn't mind I liked HHH he was a good guy. No one knew about the Undertaker thing but Shane, I and HHH.

I walked down the corridor to my father's office he wanted to talk to me about something I didn't know what it would be about I didn't do anything. I knocked on the door when I heard a deep 'Come In' I opened the door and walked into the room to see my father sitting in his chair. "Shane called me to tell me to have you watched" he said. "Now why would he say that to me Shea" he asked me. "Undertaker harassed me two weeks when I was there with Shane" I say quietly to him he leans closer to me. "What was that" he repeated to me. "Undertaker harassed me last week and told me I was going to be his" I say to him louder he jumped from his seat and walked over to me.

"Why didn't you tell me this after it happened?" He asked. "I don't know Daddy I just didn't want to bring it up again" I say to him he wraps an arm around me. "You know you can talk to me right or your mother we aren't the enemy baby" he said to me. "Well I want you to show Chris Jericho around so he will be watching he knows and should be here in few minutes." Daddy said smiling I frowned but I was secretly happy about it. "Alright Daddy" I say to him. "That's my Princess" he said going back to his paper work.

I waited outside the door till I saw Chris walk down the corridor with a smirk plastered on his face. "Hey Shea you get to go the ring with me tonight" he said. "Not if I don't want to" I say back to him he frowns. "Can't we just get over that and move on I apologized for that" he said to me. "Fine one wrong move towards me and you're fired" I say to him "You say that just like your dad" he said with a laugh.

~Chris~

I looked her over again she was just looking back at me. "So can I ask why your dad is having me watch you like a babysitter?" I asked her she then looked away. "Yeah The Undertaker was harassing me two weeks and my father and brother don't want a repeat to happen here tonight" She said she truly looked scared. "Don't worry I won't let him touch you" I say to her she smiles. "Thanks Chris" she said to me I smiled at her. There was just something about her that had me intrigued and kept me wondering what she was all about.

We walked around the arena and talked the whole time she seemed to be hiding more behind her blue orbs something bad in her past. "So what is your favorite band" I asked her she looked at me and said. "Motorhead, Metallica, Poison, Alice Cooper, Nickelback, Good Charlotte and many others" She said. "I like them too you have very good tastes" I say to her she laughs. "My dad hates all of them" she I laughed "I don't get why" I say to her it was odd one day she was angry with me and then she was nice made no since at all.

"Neither do I but hey he is old school and don't get why the younger generations would listen to it my mom understands. Honestly I am closer to my mom then my dad but I love them all the same I am sorry I shouldn't ramble on about my parents." She said looking away. "Its fine I am closer to my mom as well she actually is paralyzed" I say to her she turns her head. "I am sorry to hear that can I ask what happened?" she asked I nodded. "Yeah her boyfriend got mad at her beat her and didn't call the ambulance till a few hours later when she said she couldn't move I was so pissed I wanted to kill him but then I was talked out of it" I say she looked at me. "I am sorry I would do the same for mom" she said to me she didn't have a look of pity on her face but she was truly sorry. "How are you a McMahon" I asked her. "I guess you will have to see" She said walking ahead of me.

She walked to the gorilla position and walked out when her music played. I stayed where I was.

~Shea~

I slide in the ring mic in hand and I put it to my mouth, "Last Thursday I was harassed by the undertaker but the truth is" I stopped. "It was all planned out by my father because you know why I know Shane didn't call him Shane won't call my father with what is going on between them I know that all of you know that so Dad I want you to come out here and tell me the truth you are scared that your two elder children are going to over throw you in your company isn't that right" I say I waited for Vince to show his face but he didn't show. "It's okay Daddy I mean it's okay if you're scared because I want you off the premises of my show I am taking Raw over from your control with the permission of the board" I say I turned around when my father's theme started I turned to see Vince and Stephanie walk down the ramp.

"Shea stop this you need to stop this right now you can't do this to me like Shane." Vince said to me I laughed. "Oh come on Dad just admit you had Taker come and harass me I mean we both know Shane didn't call you" I say to him. "Stop it Shea" Stephanie said sadly looking at me. "No" I say. "I did Shea I did I knew you were working against me with Shane I knew it the whole time there was no way you would ever leave your brother's side you are glued to him. I mean you Shea can't last as Raw's General Manager" Vince said. "You will break and will come back and when that happens you will beg for my forgiveness" Vince said walking up the ramp. "I will prove you wrong and you will beg for me to be your daughter again" I say suddenly I felt myself being pulled back. "Don't hold back" I turn to see Kane standing there his mask securely on his face and his hand reached out and took me by the throat lifted me up and slammed my hundred pound body into the mat. I cried out in pain as Kane picked me up by my hair.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips I struggled against him but he was to powerful. He threw me down and Kane kicked me in the head and stepped on my back. He then left the ring. "Shea you will never run Raw now" My father's voice echoed through the arena. I laid there in pain.

I felt myself being picked up I looked to see HHH he smiled at me and carefully then handed me to Chyna till he got out of the ring and carried me up the ramp I cried silently in HHH shoulder. Chyna was following not far behind us. Chris Jericho stood there watching me I looked at him and glared he looked confused at why I would be upset with him. HHH took me to the Alliance locker room and set me on the couch. "Chyna get a trainer" HHH said I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Thank you" I whispered he nodded and moved the hair from my face. "I will always look out for you Shea he said to me I smiled but it hurt. He leaned down and gently kissed me on my much bruised lips from Kane, I kissed back without hesitation I heard a knock on the door and Chyna came back with a trained. "Hunter I will need you to leave while I check her over" the trainer said HHH was reluctant but Chyna pulled him with her.  
~HHH~

I waited outside the room while she was being checked Chyna with me. "She will be fine" Chyna said to me as I stood by the door waiting. "I know that but I mean she is small he could have broken something I may have made it worse" I said. "You didn't I know how you feel about her Hunter she does too" Chyna said patting my shoulder. "Tell me her condition I am going to go get out of here" she said walking away. "I will" I say I look at the door when the trainer came out. "Nothing broken just sprained but she will be fine ice her neck and then warm in it up ever hour she should be fine in three weeks tell her not to provoke anyone in the neck three weeks at least alright I don't want to see her again only when I come to check on her" John said leaving I walked in she had ice on the back of her neck she smiled when she saw me.

I pulled a chair up next to her when a knock came to the door. "Triple H I know you are in there I need to talk to Shea" Chris Jericho said. "Don't let him in" Shea said she was hurt that he didn't come to help her. She put a hand on my arm. "She doesn't want to talk to you Jericho" I say to him. "I need to talk to her" he said. "She is sleeping go away" I say to him "Then when she walks up tell her that I need to talk to her" he said.

"Hunter can we leave the arena" she asked I nodded and lifted her in my arms. Her head was in my shoulder. I melted whenever I was near Shea there was something about her that made me weak around her. "I am sorry for all the trouble I cause you Hunter" she said when we reached my rental car. "Don't apologize I love the trouble you cause me Shea" I say to her setting her in the passenger side. "I have to go get our bags I will be back" I Say kissing her forehead and walking away.

~Shea~

The kiss HHH gave me lingered on my lips I brought my hand up to my lips and touched them I smiled as I did. "Shea" I heard I looked to see Chris Jericho walking towards me. "Go away Chris" I say I start to roll the window but he put his hand to stop it from going up. "I want to apologize for not coming out to help you" he said. "I don't care just leave me alone Hunter will be back and he won't be happy to see you standing here" I say to him. "Come on Shea I am sorry, you know what Shea I don't care be with dumbass Triple H when he betrays you don't come crying to me" he said. "I don't even know you so don't worry I won't come to you" I yelled at him a pain shot through my neck I cried out and put my hand on my neck.

"Well lets go" HHH said as he threw out bags in the back and got in. He started the car and drove off to the hotel. Just wait Jericho for your match next week.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey I am glad you all like this story I would just like to add that this will follow some of the plot of the WWF/E some I will make up as I go along. So I just want to thank you all for the reviews, Alerts and favorite adds I really love hearing your thoughts. I made Chris Jericho Debut earlier then August as well. Also I put Raw and SmackDown in the same Chapter**_

**~ Monday Night Raw -Shea~**

I made my way down to the ring with my mic and carefully entered the ring. My neck was getting better but it still hurt and I was still her. "I am here to announce the first match of the night Kane vs. Undertaker the main event tonight is Chris Jericho vs. Triple H" I say the crowd went wild and I walked out of the ring down the steel steps up the ramp and went back behind the gorilla to my office.

"You think you are so great don't you" Jericho said coming up behind me. "Yeah actually I do so you better get ready for your match against Hunter" I say to him walking away from him. "How many times must I apologize to you for not coming out I was told Undertaker not Kane" he said. "I don't care keep saying it I don't fucking care I never wanted to be your friend anyways" I say slamming my office door shut I sat down and watched the match between Taker and Kane I talked to Taker earlier and he confirmed that my father did tell him to harass me I forgave him. Kane had the upper hand I silently cheered Taker on as he then got the upper hand over his brother he had no problem going after Kane for me. They were very much equal but Taker was older and better of the two brothers.

Taker won the match and I smiled next was a tag team match, Divas Match was after then it was Chris vs. Hunter I walked down to the Gorilla where HHH was waiting for me.

"Hey Shea" HHH said holding an arm out of me to grab onto. His theme started and we walked out to the ring I smiled big and walked with a strut.

I let HHH's arm go and he went did his poses around the ring. When he was finished Chris Jericho's theme started and he came out and made his way down to the ring with a mic. "I have an idea the winner gets the services of Miss McMahon" he said to HHH he looked at me and then back and Chris. "You're on" he said I looked at Hunter worriedly but he gave me a reassuring smile that he was going to win. "This is a no DQ match weapons can be used" I say mostly towards HHH he smirked. I walked back to the Announcers table and sat between Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler.

"Welcome Shea, can we ask why you set this match up" Jerry asked me. "Thank you for having me because Chris was assigned as my bodyguard and he failed and HHH was there, he came to me to apologize but he said he was only to protect me from Taker not Kane, but the thing is my father had Undertaker attack me." I say looking at the ring to see that Jericho had control of the match. "What is going on between you and HHH" JR asked me. "Nothing we're just really close friends" I say to him "You're lying Shea I have known you for most of your life I know when you are lying HHH came out pretty fast after what happened last week with Kane" JR asked me I blushed as I thought about what happened in the Triple H's locker room last week when he kissed me but I wiped it away to see HHH in control as Jericho was in the Pedigree but countered. "Nothing still happening Shea" Jerry asked I nodded and kept my eyes on the match.

"And the winner is HHH" I smiled as I ran down to the ring and threw my arms around HHH his arms went around my waist but he did something unexpected and kissed me in front of the whole WWF audience shocked I kissed him back and smiled against his lips as I kissed him. He pulled me tightly against his body. He pulled away and I held his hand up in victory he pulled me back and kissed me again.

We pulled away to walk up the ramp I looked back at Jericho's face it was flustered as he looked at me and HHH. "I hope you two are happy together" he said to us in a mic he got. "Because you will only hurt him Shea because of the whore you are" he said to me with a hateful expression. I turned away and followed Hunter behind the Gorilla Position to find my big brother Shane standing there he opened his arms and I went to hug him. "I know how much you liked him" he said quietly so hunter didn't hear. "I am fine" I whisper to him. "His loss my gain" HHH said when I pulled away from my brother he grabbed my hand and we made our way to my brother's limo after grabbing our bags.

**~Thursday SmackDown – Shea~**

I walked through the corridor with Triple H to my left I was smiling for some reason Jericho wanted a rematch and I was going to give it to him in a mixed tag team match Jericho and Ivory vs. Me and Hunter. I was getting ready when a knock come to the door. "It's Chyna" the person said. "It's open" I say she walks in and sits down. "I came to wish you luck in your match tonight Shea not that you need it I mean you are one hell of a competitor in the ring but I mean he can hurt you with the match you made it" she said to me. "I can handle it alright" I say to her she nods but she was still unconvinced about it. Honestly I was scared Jericho was a great wrestler in the ring.

"Well I should go then" she said walking out the door. I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. My door opened and HHH walked in. "Everything okay" He asked sitting down putting his hand on my back. "Yeah I was just thinking is all" I say to him he pulls me over to his chest and wraps both arms around my waist. "May I ask what about" He asked me. "I don't know what if we lose" I asked him. "He could demand something that I don't want to give him" I say to him. "You're the General Manager you can do whatever the hell you want to him" HHH said smirking he pulled my face up to his and kissed me lightly on the lips. "What did I do to have a guy like you Hunter" I asked. "You were a damsel in distress and I came to save you" he said kissing me again I turned into him and placed my hands on his face.

"I guess so" I say to him I pull away more confident than before about our match. I stood and stretched. "Chyna is doubtful about us winning" I say to him. "Screw Chyna she's jealous that you are the better Diva. You are amazing and beautiful and bright. And you can kick ass" HHH said to me smiling. I looked at the screen to see my father was on the screen. "Excuse me I have some business to attend to" I say to HHH. "Want me to come with you" he asked. "No I got but you can wait by the Gorilla if you want to" I say to him he nods and we walk out to the gorilla I have my theme start and walk out the Titantron down to the ring mic in hand.

"I believe Shane made it clear that you were not allowed on the premises of SmackDown" I say into the ring towards my father who turned and looked at me. "I mean I guess you just don't get now do you" I say to him walking up the steel stairs into the ring I slipped through the ropes and walked to me father. He looked at me like when I was little and broke his favorite Glass. "I have every right to be here it is my Company" he said I looked at him just the same when he was angry with me. "Dad…" Was all I was able to get out before I felt a slap across my face. I looked to see my father's face glaring down at me. "I will not have my daughter speak to me in a demanding voice I own you I am the owner of the company" by that time Shane was standing in front of me and Hunter was there. I didn't even notice him there I just walked up the ramp hid the gorilla and ran back to my Locker room. I was holding my face in my hand when the door opened to reveal Hunter again.

"I am moving the match to right now" I say to him. "I don't think so let Chyna take your place you are a emotional wreck and I don't want you out there tonight it that match it will only be Dangerous for you to be out there" he said to me I frowned at him. "I can and I will" I say to him. "So Stubborn" he mumbled I laughed and stood up. "I am an emotional wreck but I am more dangerous when I am angry" I said with a smile.

"How is it you make me feel better" I asked him he lifted his shoulders and responded. "Because I am AMAZING" he said yelling the end he laughed and picked me up off the ground and spun me around.

~Chris Jericho~

I walked past Shea's locker room/office I stopped when I heard the laughter. She was laughing and it had to be HHH in there with her. Since their kiss Monday they have been inseparable it was kind of disgusting if you asked me. I wasn't jealous of them at all Shea is just a brat that gets what she wants because she is Vince McMahon's second child his first princess. "Hunter you know I am ticklish stop" She yelled I could her through the door it almost made me vomit the brat was so childish it was unbelievable. I walked past the door and went back to the locker room to prepare a verbal assault on the McMahon girl.

~HHH~

Shea and I were preparing ourselves for our match tonight against Jericho and Ivory through Shea and Ivory were friends it seemed like a good pairing it had been her idea. Shea has been doing a great job running Raw. She is the perfect General Manager for the show and I am not the only one who thinks it. She was taping her wrists to protect them from damage. I watched her memorized she was honestly one of the most beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure working with since she came into the WWF a few years back. "Staring is rude Hunter" she said smiling at me. "Well maybe I have a reason to" I say to her.

"It's still rude" she replied to me. "I don't care" I say back to her. "We should go our match is next" I add she stands up and walks towards me. "Then let's go we enter the ring first" She said taking my hand and pulling me down to the gorilla where she had ran out of after her father had slapped her the man she looked up to for her entire life. When my theme started I walked out to the ring with Shea on my arm and headed down the ring.

"The following match is a inter gender tag team match. Coming down to the ring is the team Triple H and his Tag Team partner Shea McMahon" Lillian Garcia said to the crowd that was a mix of boos and cheers I had a feeling the cheers were for the beautiful girl on my right. We made it to the ring and we climbed in. The crowd was still going wild over us. Shea was beaming even after what happened with her father only an hour ago. There was truly nothing that could keep this girl down and her father wasn't going to be the first to bring her down.

Chris' theme started and he made his way down to the ring with a huge smirk on his face. Ivory then made her way down as well. It started with me and Jericho. I took him down with multiply clotheslines I looked to see Shea cheering me on in our corner. It was amazing, Jericho threw a punch and I threw one back.

I finally tagged Shea in when Chris tagged Ivory. Shea hit ivory down and threw her in the corner of the ring and thrust her knee in Ivory's side. I kept on with my cheering which she was so grateful for. She went for a pin and got the three count after a high jump of the ropes, a body slam and a Pedigree and she had the win. Ivory rolled out of the ring Jericho was glaring. "You lose again" She yelled at him I grabbed her hand threw it up in victory. I pulled her in for a kiss I now had my hands on her waist while hers went to my neck. "Great job Shea" I told her kissing her one more time. "Thanks Hunter" She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

~Shea –October 1999-Raw~

Well the last four months have been eventful with my family and with HHH. My father and I have stitched up our broken relationship. Me and HHH are failing apart I slightly blame Chyna and her jealousness but HHH keeps defending her even through everything she has done to me. I have told him but he never listens he is too busy taking caring of his World Wrestling Federation belt to care anymore about me. Jericho has backed off from me. Chyna is going after Jeff Jarrett for the intercontinental Championship at Unforgiven.

Stephanie was getting married to Andrew Martian also known as Test. She was happy and that's all that mattered to me. I loved my baby sister and she is making herself happy. I thought I was happy with HHH but the last two months have really bad we fight all the time about things on and off screen. I feel him pulling away from me and I am scared that I am going to lose him. I don't like this HHH I want my HHH this HHH is the former WWF Champion seeming as my father took the title last Thursday on SmackDown with the help of Stone Cold Steve Austin. HHH after got all made at me when he saw me smile at my dad and we got in a fight there too.

I watched backstage as HHH and my father had another verbal match and the crowd calling HHH an asshole. It was a nice start but he started messing with my family he misses with. I stood up left the office right as Hunter said that someone from the McMahon Family was going to get hurt.

I made it to the Gorilla position I grabbed a mic that was laying I made sure it worked and had the crew start my theme. I have had enough HHH's attitude towards me and my family. "Hunter you need to calm down my father has given you many chances with the title and he has given you Unforgiven so be grateful. And start treating everyone around you with a little more respect then you are right now. I am the side of my family I am sorry Hunter" I say passing him but he grabs my arm pulls me closer to him. I try to pull away but he pulls my next to his body I felt a shiver of warmth. I liked it but I wasn't going to show him that. "If you think that I would ever hurt Shea you are mistaken I would never" Hunter said I looked at him he was sincere about I knew that much because Hunter never lies.

"Let her go HHH she was breaking up with you if you didn't understand" I looked at my dad with disbelief. "I was not Dad" I say pulling from HHH when his grip lessened. "I love HHH I am not leaving him" I say to my father. Shane then took the mic. "Tonight there will be a match me and Dad vs. You Shea and HHH" I looked at my brother with anger. "I can't fight you Shane" I say to him. "But you will for HHH" He said I glared and walked away behind the gorilla. "Looks like Shea McMahon is torn between her family and the man she loves" I heard Jerry Lawler say with a laugh. "Fuck off King" I mumbled under breath.

I made my way back to my office where my duffle was sitting. I wasn't schedule for a match but now I was. I heard a knock on my door. "It's open" I say I see Test walk in and sit down in my chair. "Hey Shea" He said smiling at her. "Hey Test" I say smiling back at him. "So uh you and HHH are still together I thought you were going to break up with him tonight the way you stormed out there" He asked me. "I changed my mind" I say. "You were going to break up with him then" he asked. "Yeah" I replied.

~HHH~

I walked to Shea's office and was about to knock on the door when I heard Shea talking to someone. "I mean it was great in the beginning but I am thinking that maybe I just wanted attention and HHH gave it to me. Don't get me wrong I do love him but I don't know what way I do. He is so good to me all the time but maybe we aren't made to be together." Shea said. "I understand you could go out with Chris Jericho he would be perfect for you" the male voice said. "No I do not think so Test I mean he is good looking but we have nothing in common" She said so it was her sister's fiancée in there with her.  
I raised my hand and knocked on the door. "Who is it" Shea asked. "Hunter I wanted to go over some things with you" I replied. "Come in" I opened the door to Test give his future sister in law a hug then walk out the door. I closed the door behind him. "What is it you wanted to talk about Hunter" she asked sitting behind her chair. "Just that um I heard what you said outside the door Shea" I say to her she looks down. "You weren't to know that" she said looking at me. "Well I did and I think that we were great together as well maybe it's time we end this" I say to her she looks at me confused. "I know the perfect way" I say to her.

~Shea~

It was the end of the night and I was making my way down to gorilla for the last match. What Hunter had planned would work I hoped at least. Unforgiven was this weekend and he was going to do anything to get the title and what I have agreed to might get me seriously hurt but it was for HHH and my family. It would only make Shane and Daddy hate him more. I stood till my theme started I walked out of the gorilla. "From Greenwich Connecticut the McMahon Princess Shea McMahon" Lillian Garcia said I strutted down to the ring as HHH's theme started as I slid in the ring and went to our corner.

I watched him walk down the ramp did I really want to break up with him I mean he is good to me I do like him a lot. I was scared to even think about it but it may be the best thing for us. It wasn't all that bad with him. Outside the ring he was kind considerate and loving. I smiled at that but stopped when my brother came running down the ring. "It seems that Shane McMahon doesn't want to wait for Vince"

It was weird but Dad didn't come out. I was worried that was when they showed him trapped in his office. Instead it was the British Bulldog that came out and started to beat Hunter. Shane took over Bulldog looked over at me and started to make his way over. I back down from my corner but he caught me. He pulled me through the ropes picked me up by my throat and slammed my body down on the mat and kicked my head. He pulled me up by my hair and gave me DDT I felt a sharp pain in my neck as another blow was put to my head. I cried out in pain and HHH to help me but I remembered he was busy my brother.

I felt a blow to my chest and stomach. I kept screaming out in pain I hated it I tried to fight back but Bulldog had complete control over me I didn't know what happened after that because of the darkness that took over after another kick to my head.

~HHH~

I saw that Shea was no longer conscious I wanted to go to help her but Test was already at her side. It bothered me that he was the one to help her. She was my best friend.

~Test~

I sat near Shea as she was unconscious the match was over and it was off air people were leaving or staying to make sure that the general manager was going to be okay. She was bloody and her face was starting to bruise. It was weird but I kind of felt jealous of HHH having this McMahon Princess but I had Stephanie and I loved her a lot.

The medics were carrying Shea away on stretcher to be taken to hospital Shane and Vince were following closely behind Linda McMahon was in tears as she saw that her daughter was now being carried out of the arena. I was following behind as well I mean Shea was going to be my Sister in law next week and I cared about her.

~Linda~

My Shea was battered and beaten tonight and not able to defend herself. I looked at Shane and he looked as though he was blaming himself. Even though we both know she won't blame him. Vince was angry and all hell was going to break loose Thursday Night SmackDown. I was now in the ambulance with Vince alongside me. I held Shea's hand it was cold she was always cold through. I looked out the window Shane and Test were in the car behind us.

British Bulldog was going to pay for what happened to Shea tonight.

_**A/N: Well chapter 4 is now up tell me what you think I changed Point of views a lot in the end I thought it would fit considering that Shea was unconscious. It looks like British Bulldog is going to get it for what happened here. Please Review and I promise chapter 5 will be up sooner.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just so you know I will be Changing point of views a lot in this chapter. I am so sorry for the long wait again.**

~HHH-SmackDown~

I waited for the update on Shea I had to know if she was going to be okay. My hands were tangled in my hair I was slightly pulling it. British Bulldog attacks her just because I didn't want to give him a title shot that was no reason to hurt Shea. I want more then to rip him open for what he did to her. I heard that she had taken quite a few blows to the head and gotten a broken nose but it was the head trauma that had me worried most.

I heard my phone go off I picked it up and answered it. "Hello Buddy" X-Pac said he was not the person I wanted to talk to. "Hey" was all I managed to say to him. "Just thought you wanted know what I picked up about Shea McMahon.

"What is it" I asked him. "Well I heard that she doesn't remember anything from the past four months man she doesn't remember being your girlfriend sorry man." X-Pac said I threw my phone letting break on the wall. "I don't believe that she doesn't remember I won't believe it" I say to myself. A knock came to the door and Chyna entered. "I heard about Shea I am so sorry" she said.

~Chris Jericho~

Shea McMahon didn't remember anything was what I heard X-Pac saying to Triple H on the phone poor guy must be heartbroken. This worked to my advantage I could easily win Shea over by feeding her lies about Triple H and their four months together as a couple just like her family was going to do. They didn't care for him anymore than I did.

I looked at the TV to see they were updating Shea's Medical condition. "Shea McMahon has suffered from a broken nose herniated disk and is suffering from memory loss she does not remember the last few months of her life" Shane McMahon said he then walked out of the ring and back up the ramp.

Shea had been taken back to Connecticut so she was closer to home. Three of the five McMahons were here. Linda McMahon was home with Shea in the hospital. Shane, Stephanie and Vince were here who all wanted a piece of the British Bulldog. I understood why he attacked her. Her pretty face was mingled and bandaged from what I heard. Honestly I felt bad for Shea we may have not started off very well before but she was the boss. I saw Mr. McMahon walk by his face was stressed after what had happened to Shea his little princess.

I knew how to get Shea on my side all I had to be is nice to her.

~Shea~

My mom was filling me in on the events of the past few months. It all didn't make since to me. Stephanie was getting married to Andrew Test who was here as well. I was dating Triple H and a feud with Chris Jericho who had debuted a few months ago. I was still shocked that I was in a relationship with Triple H. I mean he is good looking and I wouldn't mind dating him.

I was listening to my mom, Dad had called wanting know how I was doing that was before the SmackDown was aired. Mom Stopped talking long enough to see the British Bulldog whip and Trash can across my father's office on SmackDown. I remember seeing my sister in the general area of the way the trash can went.

I felt Panic run through me when Shane and Dad suddenly ran over to show that Stephanie was unconscious. Why was the British Bulldog doing this first me then Stephanie? All in all we were knocked out by the same guy.

~HHH~

I missed Shea so much her presence was what made me in better mood think things over before I did them. It honestly killed me to know that she didn't remember me and everything that happened between us. I loved Shea McMahon she was wait still is everything to me. I don't want to sound cheesy but I wanted her by my side forever. I didn't care if her father hated me or her mother all that matter was that I loved her. I am going to do whatever it takes to get her back by my side. I waited till the show was over then I was going to fly to Greenwich to see her I needed to see her. I didn't care that she doesn't remember who I was to her anymore I still knew what she was to me.

~Shea-Friday~

Mom went home to get some sleep I forced her Stephanie was on her way she had been transferred to the hospital here. "Miss McMahon you have a visitor" The nurse said I wanted it to be dad or Shane but they were with Stephanie. "Hey Shea" the voice was gruff but it was my best friend. "How is your head" he asked. "It's okay it's better" I say he looks at me sadly. "That's good everyone misses you mostly me" he said. "I hope so" I say to him. "Shea do you remember anything" he asked.

"I am sorry I don't Hunter I want to but I don't" I told him his face fell and I felt guilty. "Shea I will stay until you remember something I won't force you but I can wait till you do. Shea I care about better yet I love you and will wait for you to feel something even if we have to start all over again from the beginning" he said. "Hunter I want to feel something but I can't" I say to him he face falls again. "I hope you know I will beat the British Bulldog for what he has done to you" he said. "I don't want that" I say to him.

~HHH~

"I can't do that Shea I can't take him on and not avenge you it's my job because I love you there is no way I can be nice to him." I tell her she started to smile. "Well you figured me out" She said. "What are you talking about" I asked her. "You said what I wanted to hear I knew that if you truly cared you wouldn't listen to me you don't listen to me. And plus your face was so red while you said all that" She said I looked at her and smiled. I went to her lips and kissed her. "So can we start again" I asked her. "Yes" and I kissed her again.

"Aww, well I am glad that this working out so well" a voice said I moved to see that Chris Jericho was standing there smirking. "No matter the circumstance Triple H will be there to make her love him again." Chris said.

~Jericho~

I stood there hurt I couldn't believe that she would get back together with Triple H after the whole thing that happened. "You know Shea Hunter didn't even try to save you he was too busy beating your brother to care what the British Bulldog was doing to you" I tell her she looked over at Triple H. "I am sorry Shea I wanted to but…" he started. "If you loved me why didn't you help me" she asked him. "I do but Shane wouldn't let me" Hunter stated.

"I watched it go down there were moments when he had chances to help you but he didn't he take it he watched as the British Bulldog beat you to a bloody pulp and didn't care" I told her Shea then pulled her shoulder away from Triple H's hand. Her face read that she believed me. "I am sorry Shea that your boyfriend doesn't care about you anymore only about himself he was only using you against your dad because he hates him. He really doesn't love you the way he said" I continued. "Get out" Shea said. Her face was fuming. "Shea is lying I tried to help you" Triple H stated.

~Shea~

"I need to be left alone Hunter so I can think" I say to Hunter he then started to walk out the door but Chris stayed where he was. "I meant you too" I snapped at him. "I was just trying to help" he said. "I don't care you made everything worse" I yelled at him. He walked out and I was alone with my thoughts. As Jericho was talking I started to remember something. I remembered that when I looked at Hunter he never looked at me.

"Shea I thought you might want to see what happened for yourself" Chris Jericho said placing the tape in the VCR. He sat next to me by the bed and watched the match with me as the British Bulldog attacked me. Jericho was right there was a time when Hunter had Shane down that he could have helped me but he didn't. "You were right" I say to Chris. "I didn't want to be" He said I could hear the Sincerity in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

~Shea – Six weeks later~

It took me Six weeks but I was back in the spot light of Raw. My first match of the night was Test vs. British Bulldog. I knew Triple H was here I had seen him I am doing my best avoiding him. Instead I was in Chris Jericho's Locker room. He was talking about how Chyna had no right to be the intercontinental championship how woman shouldn't hold a man's title. I didn't agree with him I was just listening to him rant on about it. "Chris I am going to go and find my Dad and Shane" I say getting up and leaving the room. I was honestly getting bored in there with him.

I found Shane in Dad's office his face was unreadable. "Shane are you okay" I asked my out of it brother. "Shea I am sorry" He said. "For what" I asked him. "For what happened to you" he says his head in his hands. "Shane I don't blame you I really don't" I tell him he shakes his head and replies. I should have saved you not keeping my focus on Triple H I should have been watching you. I shouldn't have put you in a match against me and dad it was stupid. Maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly" He said. I walked closer to him and hugged him. "When I say I don't blame you I mean it" I tell him.

"Hey Shane, Shea" Test said walking in the room. "Shea want to thank you for the match you gave me against Bulldog tonight. Shea how are you doing by the way" Test asked. "I am good I am mostly healed and slowly remembering things about the last few months" I tell him "Well that's good Shea" he said pulling me close to him. "So Miss McMahon how do feel about me becoming your brother in law again.

~Test~

I felt a funny feeling when I pulled her close to my body. "I like it just like before welcome to the family again" she said her was so cute. In all honestly she was one of the most beautiful women in the company along with Stephanie.

"Well I have something's to do now so I will see you later" Shane said walking out of the office. Shea pulled away and went to the door. "I'll I see you later Test" she said leaving.

I couldn't believe that I was falling for Shea when I am with Stephanie and I that Shea still loves Triple H. She may not show it but everyone knows it. She is not someone who would give into something so fast.

~HHH~

I watched Shea walk out of her father's office she started towards the exits. I stayed where I was. I then saw Test walk out but he went the other direction. I felt jealous I hated that Shea hated me I wanted nothing more than to fix it but everything was screwed up thanks to Jericho. In the weeks Shea had been talking to Chris Jericho they seemed to have put their differences aside. If only she knew Jericho's real plan. Shea didn't know how many guys wanted her attention and affection, now she had Test after her and don't think that Stephanie will not be too happy with that.

~Shea~

I walked out of the arena to my car and drove out of the place. When I got to the hotel I walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door to reveal my room showered in vases of roses. I open the card to the one that in the front.

"_Shea I know that you are pissed at me but please understand my reason's for what I have planned in the future our run together was great and could be again. I really love you Shea and I know that you will never forgive me but get this if you want to talk to me come to my room after the show tonight come around eleven o' clock._

_Love Paul (HHH)_

I smiled maybe I could forgive him; he did have my room covered in flowers. I sat on the couch watching the rest of Raw my dad got arrested for attacking DX for what they didn't do to Stephanie because she had been in my office at the time. HHH was in the ring talking about what happened with my dad and DX. I watched HHH I couldn't help the feeling that I felt when I saw him it was like I had a huge crush on him and I was love struck over him. The show ended and went to the door to head to Hunter's room. It happened to be on the same floor as me. I raised my hand to knock on the door but I brought it back down did I really want to be here I ended it with him because I was hurt and confused but head is better and I remember everything I still love him

I raised my hand again and knocked on the door. "Hunter I'm here" I say the door opens and he just in shorts. "Shea come in" he said moving aside so I could walk in. "Hunter your room is a mess" I tell him. "I guess that I need to get on that before we leave for smack down tomorrow" He said. "Yeah" I whisper. "So why did you ask me here I am tired and need sleep" I ask him. "I want to beg for your forgiveness Shea I still love you and as you can see I am a mess without you I need you please Shea I know that I hurt you and I am so sorry I didn't want to Shea I didn't" he said placing his hand on mine.

"Hunter I don't know" I started to say but he interrupted. "Shea before you say anything what do you feel about me" he asked. "I know you remember if you didn't you wouldn't have come here to see me" he said.

"You're right Hunter I do remember and it sucks that I forgot because it was great. I came because I am willing to give you another chance because I love you but the thing is how can I trust that you won't hurt me again." I asked him. "I would never hurt you again I promise I love you I really do I have myself to blame for what happened. I ruined something great I never wanted to do that you mean the world to me Please Shea" he pleaded on his knees I didn't get why.

I bent down to his level. "Hunter I forgive you because I really do love you" I tell him. "Really" he asked me. "Really" I say to him. I leaned in and placed my lips on his and kissed him. We stood still kissing his hand on my torso and mine behind his head.

"Hunter I wanted to see if everything is okay" X-Pac said walking in. Hunter and I pulled apart. "I am fine much better actually" Hunter said placing his hand in mine.

~HHH~

"Maybe you should knock before you come in" Shea said X-Pac looked down. "I am sorry Miss McMahon" he said sadly. "What did you want" I asked him. "I just wanted to say hi" he said. "Well you said hi now you can go" I tell him he smiles and walked out the door.

"Your mean" Shea said smiling at me she put her hand on my chest and leaned up to kiss me. "Sorry I forgot to say goodbye" X-Pac said walking back in the room. "Get out" I say to him slowly walks back out. "Hopefully alone" I say. "Yep all alone" she smirked.

~Tuesday~

I woke with Shea in my arms she was still sleeping. I took my hand and brushed the hair out of her face everything was back to normal with us. Not even Jericho would or Test could ever break us this time. I kissed her forehead. If anything I hoped that everything between us would be good outside of the ring and in. I still didn't care what Vince McMahon said about us I loved Shea and there was nothing he or anybody could do about it. Shea stirred but she stayed sleeping. I gently moved her off my arm and get out of bed. I walked in the bathroom to shower. I started the hot water and thought about my future with Shea I wanted to be with her forever.

I had a plan but I didn't know if Shea would be up to doing what I had planned this weekend. Since we're going to Vegas it would certainly piss her father off for what I had planned. Stephanie is getting married to a man in love with two people. The McMahon sisters this would be war if she that her sister's future husband was in love with her. Stephanie would be just as pissed and think badly of her sister.

"Hunter" I heard from the door. "Yeah babe" I yell through the running water. She walked in and came to the shower. "Morning" she said opening the curtain to kiss me. "Morning" I say tell her kissing her again. She smiled and walked to the door "I will get changed and will be back" she said to me leaving the room.

~Test~

I was going to go see how Shea is this morning. I saw a door open around the corner to see that Shea come out of the room and then down the hall to the other room. Once she was in her room I walked to the door that she had come out of. I had heard that HHH was on the same floor as Shea. I then walked down to Shea's room and knocked. "I'll be there in a moment" she yelled. I stood there waiting till she came to open the door. "Hey Andrew" she said she was glowing she was so happy. "Hey I just was wondering how you are doing" I asked her. "I am fine" she said. "So you sleep well last night" I asked her. "Yeah great actually best sleep in a long time" She said smiling. "That's good" I say.  
~Shea~

I stood there with Test as he watched me. Honestly I was becoming uncomfortable around him. "I have things to do so I will see you later" I say closing the door in his face I felt rude but I had to he was so creepy standing there. After I called room service and I told them to Hunter's room number. I locked my room and went back to Hunter's; I open the door to find Hunter sitting on the couch. "What took so long" He asked. "I had to deal with Test he came over and talked to me" I say to him.

"That guy is in love with you Shea I swear. He is marrying Stephanie your sister he doesn't know when to stop I hate guy" he said as I sat down next to him. "Want a match against him for SmackDown" I asked him he nodded.

The food came and we ate everything that came I then decided that I was going to help Hunter get his stuff packed for our flight at one. I got all his clothes packed back in his bag. "Thanks Shea" hunter said kissing me. "No problem Hunter" I say kissing him again. "I will leave first then you will follow" I tell him. "How about we leave together" he said. "Okay let me get my bags from my room" I tell him. "I will wait for you down stairs by the door." He said. "Alright" I say to him I made my way back to my room I opened the door and went to pick my bags up I saw one rose lying on the floor I picked it up and placed it to close my chest. I walked down the hall to the elevator and then checked out of the hotel. I walked over to the awaiting Hunter. "Shea there are something was to talk about.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I had it all written down it just took me awhile to type it out. This is part one of the Wedding Part two will be up as soon as I type it up I hopefully will have it up by Sunday. **

~Sunday Night Vegas – HHH~

I waited for my blushing bride to be to leave her sister's party. When I saw her walk out in a black dress, she came to the car and got in. "Hey Hunter" she said I leaned over and kissed her. "Daddy will be do mad at me" she said. "Since when did you care what your father felt" I asked her. "Well I did before I started dating you" she said smiling I started the car and started to drive.

I held Shea's hand on the way dreams coming true to night I am marrying the girl I love. Shea McMahon is becoming a Levesque. Shea had a huge smile on her face.

We came to a stop there was a camera man in the back so that we could show the world what we did against her father's will. We drove through the tunnel till we came to a stop I had the rings. Shea was acting like she was sleeping it had to look like I was going to marry her no matter what. The ceremony went fast and Shea was now my wife.

~Shea~

When the camera man was gone I 'woke up' Hunter was smiling as we drove back to the hotel. When we got there I took the ring off because I didn't want to be asked questioned by sister whom I am sharing a room with. I didn't mind I loved Stephanie. Hunter walked me to the room. "Goodnight Mrs. Levesque" He said kissing me. "Goodnight Mr. Levesque" I say opening the door to see Stephanie passed out on the couch. I smiled at her and went to get her a blanket and wrapped it around her. Stephanie is getting married tomorrow and I am going to ruin it when I told her the truth about her to be husband that he has been in love with both of sisters. I hope that it won't cause a rift between me and my sister because that was not what I wanted to do. I hate fighting with her.

I went to the bedroom and changed out of my dress and into some sleep wear. I laid my head down on the pillow and thought about what I did. I loved Triple but to marry him did I love him that much yes I do It is going to be a good thing. He is good me and he loves me.

~Monday Shea~

I woke the next day to find Stephanie in my bed. I remembered when we were younger and she felt lonely she would come to my room and sleep with me. She is snuggled against me and I looked at her she is beautiful and she was going to be married to day. If should can look past that her future husband didn't really love her and had the same feelings for her older sister as well. I slowly moved out of my bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was around noon and mom would be here soon to hand lunch with her daughters. I loved mom I am closer with mom then I am with daddy. I got out of the shower and got dressed in a pencil skirt and a nice dress top.

"Stephy mom is going be here soon" I say gently shaking her. "Get in the shower so you can get rid of the Alcohol off of you" I tell her "Shea get some aspirin for me" She asked me I laughed at her. "Shut up Shea" she said hitting my arm. "Hey Stephy I was kidding I didn't mean it" I say to her as my phone starts to go off.

I went to pick it up. It was Hunter. "Hey babe" he said I smiled. "Hey" I say to him. "What are you doing for lunch? I thought that you could go somewhere with me." He asked me. "Sorry I already have plans with my mom and Stephanie today how about a late dinner after the show" I say to him. "I can't even have lunch with my new bride" he said. "I said sorry" I say to him. "I know. Dinner will be fine I will make reservations somewhere" he said hanging up.

"Who was that" Stephanie asked coming from the bathroom. "No one" I say giving her the aspirin. "Oh okay" she said taking the pills. "So when is mom going to be here" she asked as knock came to the door. "I'll get it Steph you go get dressed." I say going to the door and opening it not to find mom but my handsome Husband. "Sorry I couldn't wait to see you" he said kissing me. "Go Stephanie is up she can't find us" I tell him he pulls me down the hall. "Hunter" I say. "Shea" he mocked me and kissed my lips roughly. "I missed you" he said. I noticed my mom walking down the hall to my room. "Hunter my mom is coming I have to go" I whispered to him. "So what your mom likes me" he said. "I can't be caught you start walking that way and I will go in the direction of my mom. I say to him quietly he nods and starts to walk away.

"Mom" I say walking up to her smiling. "Shea how are you" she asked me. "I am good mom" I say to her. "How about you" I asked her. "I am great my youngest daughter is getting married to a fine man" she said opening the door to the room, Stephanie was standing there ready to go. I smiled I really didn't want to hurt Steph but I couldn't let her marry Test. We left the hotel and went to the small café near the hotel. I heard my phone keep going off. "Shea you must be very popular today with your phone going off" mom said smiling "So Shea who was at the door before mom" Stephanie asked. "Nobody important" I say she smiles and looks down.

We talked a bit more but then headed back it was time to get things done for the wedding. We got back to the hotel and we went separate ways I headed over to the other elevator and headed to Hunter's room. When I got there I heard talking it was only X-Pac and Hunter talking I knocked and X-Pac opened the door. "Well hello Mrs. Helmsley" he said letting me. "Hello Sean" I say to him smirking. "Shea what brings you here" Hunter asked me. "You came to see me so I thought I would do the same" I say to him. "Oh okay" he said coming up to me he picked me up so that I was higher than him. I leaned down and kissed him. "Hey newlyweds keep it G I am in the room" X-Pac said. "Then leave" Hunter said.

"No I think I will stay" he said sitting down on the couch. Hunter carried me there and sat down on the couch he pulled me down on his lap and turned the TV up and we sat like that for awhile till my phone rang.

I stood and walked out of ear shot. "Yeah Steph" I say. "Mom wants you back in the room it's time to get our hair and makeup done before we go to the arena." She said. "Okay I will be there soon" I say to her I hang up and go back to the guys. "I have to go time to get my hair done for the wedding tonight" I say leaning down to kiss Hunter who pulls me to his lap again. "I don't think so" he said kissing me on roughly on the lips. "I do" I say pulling away and getting up. "I am riding with you to the arena anyways you will see me soon" I say kissing him again. "Hey where's my goodbye kiss" X-Pac asked. "Fine" I say kissing his cheek. "There" I say going to the door.

~HHH~

"You have got a hot wife" X-Pac said as Shea left the room. "Yeah I know and she is all mine" I say smiling. "Yup man you got her before anyone else could." He said. "So what are you going to do if Test or Jericho comes after her" He asked. "Kick their asses" I say to him. "Oh" was all he said. I couldn't wait to see Shea in her dress tonight she showed me the dress yesterday on the hanger but not on her.

~Stephanie McMahon~

I watched as the makeup was placed on Shea they were doing natural tones. Shea really does look beautiful it was almost as if she was getting married and not me. I knew how Shea felt about Andrew thought he was perfect for me the best thing to happen to me. I just wish Triple H hadn't broken Shea's heart maybe they could be getting married too. Shea still loved him I know she did. Maybe Triple H will come to his senses and apologize to Shea.

Shea looked at me and smiled for some reason she looked sad. "Shea are you okay" I asked her. "I am great Stephy" she said her face brightened and I knew she meant it. Soon it was time to head to the arena. Even though it was my wedding Shea still had to run the show. Shea took off after an hour of talking and making sure he dress fit still.

~Shea~

Hunter was in my car waiting when I got down. "Hey Honey" he said. "Hello Sweetie" I say to him he leaned over and kissed me before we drove to the arena. Our hands intertwined on the middle counsel. The drive was short and fast I got out first and went into to the arena. Shane greeted me. "Hey sis" he said. "Hello Shane" I say. "I have some things to do I will see you later" I tell him walking in the direction of my office. As I continue walking down the hall Test found me. "Hey Shea" he said. "Hello Test" I say to him. "You look beautiful tonight" He said smiling placing a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you" I say to him. "I want to thank you for letting me marry your sister" he said his hand going down my arm. "Hey get your hand off of her" a voice said I looked to see a very upset Triple H.

"Why does it matter to you I mean you broke her down" Test said his hand still on my shoulder. Hunter really looked like he wanted to rip Test's head off but instead he walked past I sadly watched him go. "Andrew I have a show to run before you marry my sister if you don't mind may please remove your hand for my shoulder" I say to him walking away.

~Test~

Shea really did look beautiful tonight. I almost wondered if I was marrying the wrong sister and what was up with Triple H it was as if I was touching his girlfriend or something when really I wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am turning this into just a Triple H Story considering I like Shea's Character with Triple H I will make Jericho like a good friend or enemy I don't know yet but this is what I am planning but I hope you like Part 2 of the wedding sorry it's a day late. **

~Shea~

The Show started with Big Boss man and Viscera VS Big Show and Kane. It was a pretty intense match considering the Big Show had something personally with the Boss man. A pair of enemies they were almost like my father and Husband. A knock came to the door and my father walked in. "I am so glad you are done with Triple H" Daddy said hugging me I smiled and hugged him back. 'If only you knew Daddy' I thought to myself. "Yeah me too" I say. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight just like Stephanie. I almost thought that you would marry before Stephanie" he said 'if only he knew that I did marry before her. "Well I haven't found the right one yet" Tell him. "You will Princess" he said.

"Dad what if I stilled loved HHH I mean I had been with him along time and from what I remember it was good. Daddy I mean we had our fights but every couple does. Lord knows that you and mom have had them." I say and asked him. "Well I guess I would deal with it because you love him but have you forgotten the love you once had for him" he asked. "Yeah I have" I lied. "Dad" I asked. "Yeah Shea" he asked back. "I love you daddy" I say to him. "I love you princess" he said.

"Well I will let you to your work" he said leaving I sighed letting out a breath. I hated lying to him but sometimes to get what you wanted it had to happen. I looked on the screen to see that DX was coming out. Just like my husband to stir something up.

"I love the disco" Hunter said tapping the mic. The crowd was busy calling him an asshole like always."I appreciate the Disco but we really don't need it. I am going to talk directly to Vince McMahon." He said. "Ah here we go" Jerry Lawler said. "Vince the warnings were out there by you by me by everybody but you crossed the line you made it personal. It is you fault that this whole thing escalated to the height is it now. You crossed the line you made it personal. So Vince I am going to remind you of what happened because of that" he said.

~HHH~

"You see e a T.O.P against you for all you morons that means Temporary Order of Protection" I say to the crowd I could just imagine Shea's face she knew about it but that didn't matter I did it to protect myself. "And because most of have had one placed against you let me explain it to you. It means that Vince McMahon cannot come within fifty feet of me or any member of D-generation X" I tell them. "See I told you all" Jerry Lawler I smiled. "I don't know about you guys but I feel pretty Secure at fifty feet because I don't think Vince could throw a rock fifty feet or anything like that" I say to the guys.

"He can't even see fifty feet" I add.

"And I am going to remind you why Vince has that against him. I'm going to show some footage to what Vince has done to us to deserve having a T.O.P put against him." I signal for them to start to the video.

"Now a deranged lunatic smashing a car against us now it just show how sick the world is that you cheer that because this deranged Psychopath is assaulting us we could have been seriously hurt but mush to everyone's delight we were not hurt. But Vince McMahon will be hurt at Armageddon and Vince I will beat you down I beat you up. I will beat you within an inch of your miserable billionaire life and I will pay no pennants for my sins against you" I say.

"Vince" I started but the crowd started to chant Asshole at me again. "At Armageddon there will no retribution from you on me I will do what I want to you and that will be it and one last thing for everybody that has come to see the glorious wedding and for all you people around the world that have tuned in to see that very wedding. I have very bad news for you I hate to disappoint but there will be no wedding here tonight" I say matter of fact. "I repeat there will be no wedding tonight" I say into the camera. That's when Vince decided to come out he looked down right at me.

"What a bunch of tough guys DX you need protection from me just because I used my rent a car as a bulldozer. You need protection from me. You damned right you do" he said I pretended to be scared of Vince. "Because there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect me family" he said I stood there in the ring watching him wondering how will feel about Shea being my wife. "As far is you and me at Armageddon is concerned HHH you little order of Temporary Order of Protection is not going to be any good there is it" It's just you and me now I am not saying that you're not going have any of mine on your hands but I promise I will have some of your blood on my hands." Vince said holding his fist up in the air in a threatening way. "Because after Armageddon you call yourself

"The Game" after it will be Game over" he said and the entire crowd cheered.

"Just to make sure all you D- generate keep busy. I am going to give my soon to be son in law a wedding present. He could have anything he wanted but do you know what he wants HHH is that very ring tonight. It's going to be HHH one on one with Test" he said I acted scared truth was I wanted him in the ring for the way he touched and looked at my Wife.  
"And to keep you other D- generates busy X-Pac and the outlaws will be in special six man tag team match in that very ring tonight and your opponents will be Mankind and The Rock with a partner of their choice" Vince said.

"Now then one other thing the most important thing you make repents to interfering in my daughter Stephanie's wedding night. No you're not going to be involved unless you are a McMahon family or you have been invited to the wedding. No one will be invited and if they are indeed under contract to the World Wrestling Federation interfere in any way I will fire your ass right here tonight in Las Vegas" I watched Vince walk back behind the tron and laughed.

~Shea~

My guilt was starting to get to me but I pushed past it. Hunter was going against Test tonight I had a bad feeling about it. I stood from my desk and started towards the door but it was already opening and Hunter walked in laughing. "What's so funny" I asked him. "You daddy" he said I laugh and he pulls me close to him. I loved the feeling of being in his arms I loved him. "You have no idea how much I wanted to that I married you last night to him" he said.

"Well I am glad you didn't say anything" I tell him he then pulled my face up to his for a kiss.

"You know even in your four inch heels you are still so short" he said when he pulled away. "I can't help it" I say to him he laughed. "I know you take after your mom and brother" he said. "So what if I do" I say frowning. "Oh don't do that" he said taking his two pointer fingers and made a smile on my face.

"You should go get ready for your match against Test" I say to him giving him one more kiss before I shoved him out the door. "I didn't know you hated me so much" he said. "Just kick Test's ass alright" I say to him. Before Hunter's match it was Matt Hardy VS Edge I watched as Edge won the match with his brother Christian there for him and Matt having his brother Jeff there with Terri. Now it was Test against My husband HHH.

I honestly didn't really like Andrew Martian anymore I couldn't believe that he would be marrying my baby sister and then having feelings for me. I hated that so what I was doing was really saving my sister from a whole lot of heartache later. I mean he was so kind to me after me accident with the British Bulldog but for him to fall in love with me that was just so wrong I was so angry with him.

I left my office when I found out that Hunter lost because of the ref that had a mask of my dad's face. I had a feeling that it was him but I didn't do anything about it. I went to find my mother and sister and all of our friends. I may be in the wedding but I still had to work. While getting dressed for the wedding it was DX VS Mankind, The Rock and Kane.

I grabbed my dress and went to change into it. Since I was the older sister I was able to have a different color dress then the rest of the girls it was the same design my dress was just purple since it is my favorite color. I couldn't wait for Hunter to see me it. I hoped one day we would have a real big wedding he told me that last night was just to make it legal but that one day we would have a big wedding because he wanted to have me dress like a princess and him be the badass prince who loves me.

I walked out to have everybody see me when my mom saw me she just gasped and hugged me. "Shea you look gorgeous as does your sister" She said I looked to see that my sister was getting make up touched up. Mom sat me down and fixed mine and my hair. The wedding was just minutes away and everybody was buzzing happily Steph was smiling and just glowing but I just couldn't let her marry Test I knew that she will be mad at me but it was for the best.

It was now time for the wedding I was Shane's Left arm and Mom was his right. My smile big and happy while we waited for out names to be called. "Now Shane McMahon Linda McMahon and Shea McMahon" Lillian Garcia said everyone is just so happy. We made our way into the ring and it was now time for Dad to come out with Stephanie. I smiled at her while she made her way down the ramp to the ring.

There was a beautiful duet sang for the them Test smiled and looked at me an awful lot when no one was looking at him that is. The song ended and the ceremony started to have them married. When the question about if anyone that that these two should not be wedded is when HHH came out with his theme playing and he stared down to the ring right at Dad.

"Well, I hate that I am interrupting but remember Vince when you said that only family, but I am family" he said looking right down at me now. "Play the footage" Hunter said. It showed me in the car 'passed out' while he married me. "I hate you" I screamed at him playing the part. "No Shea I know you are pissed but hear me out now Test can't come onto you anymore I mean he was engaged to your sister, I mean hey at least I really love you. Steph sorry but your fiancée doesn't just love you" Hunter said.

Stephanie was glaring at Hunter as well as Dad and Shane. I left my place and walked up the ramp and right up to Hunter. I raised my hand as if to hit him but instead I pull his face down and kissed him. I pulled away and took the mic.

~Vince McMahon~

My Daughter defied me and married him anyway. And Test loved both of my daughters in the same. "I am sorry Daddy but I Love Triple H. He really turns me on. And Test I hate you why would you say that you love my little sister. I mean how can you say that to her but also fall for me." Shea said her face was so angry. "See Steph I am only looking out for you I promise I am" Shea added to her little sister. I had a feeling that Stephanie didn't forgive her sister neither did I. Shea then kissed HHH again. They then went off stage together. There was something that I should be something I could do to get them to divorce. I will do anything to get HHH out of my family.

~HHH~

Shea and I made our way backstage to the car. "Wanna celebrate our wedding night now" I asked her. "Of course" she dug around in her purse till she found the ring I got her last night she gave it to me and I placed it on her finger again but for good.

We walked hand in hand towards her car. When we got back to the hotel I led her to my room and opened the door to revel all the candles and flowers where I wanted. I then lead Shea to the dining table set up on the balcony. "Hunter this is wonderful thank you" She said smiling. "Well you said we would have a romantic late dinner so why not let it be the most romantic thing I have done for my beautiful new bride" I say kissing her lightly on the lips.

"My wife is the most beautiful bride in the world" I tell her helping her sit in her chair I then went to sit in mine. "I love you" I tell her as we ate our food. "Shea there is something I want to give you" I tell her pulling out a long velvet box. "What is that" She asked me. "Well open it" I say to her she smiles and opens the box.

~Shea~

I opened the box to find a silver necklace with a heart pendent. "Turn it over" Hunter said, I did just that there was a saying on it. "I love you forever HHH" it was simple but it was cute. "I love it Hunter" I say to him. "I know you think that it is simple and plain but I couldn't think of anything else to put" he said. "I think that it's lovely" I tell him, I leaned over the table to kiss him when suddenly the door opened. "Shea why did you marry him" Chris Jericho asked barging in, I looked at him glared. "Because I love him "I say. "Really Shea he hurt you he didn't save you" Jericho said. "Ah well I remember you doing the same thing to me when you were assigned to protect me from The Undertaker or anyone else that came at me." I say to him. "But I was told to protect you from Taker not Kane" I mocked him he looked at m and glared. My face was red with angry I knew it he interrupted my dinner with me husband.

"Get out Chris I am enjoying dinner with my Husband not get the fuck out you asshole and don't come near me ever again" I say to him he heads for the door and walks out of the room. "Shea calm down I mean it he has no power over you. What you do with your life or who you love in your life is yours to choose not anyone else." HHH said pulling me up for a hug when he came in front of me. "He doesn't control you nobody controls you but yourself" He said. "I know" I tell him starting where we had had been interrupted in our kiss.

**A/N: Please read and review thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

~Tuesday- Shea~

It was Tuesday and it was time to move onto the next city which is in driving distance so naturally were driving. I made my way down to Stephanie's and my room and saw that my bags were outside of the door. Stephanie is mad at me and I deserved it I knew she would be. I made my back to HHH's room. "She is mad when I got there my bags were outside of the door." I say walking in the door Hunter started over to me. "She will forgive you Shea I promise" he said pulling me in for a hug. "No she won't" I say to him. "I ruined her wedding I ruined it and now she hates me" I say to him. "Actually I ruined it" he said. "Shea I am sure that Steph will forgive you. Now let's go find some food and then drive away in the sun. He went to order room service and I went to sit on the couch and looked over the paper work for Smack down. Nothing really went the way it was supposed to anyway.

"Shea the will be up with food soon" hunter said sitting next to me putting an arm around my shoulders. My head fell on his chest. "What would I do without you" I ask him.

~HHH~

"Nothing" I said to her. My wife so sad this should be a happy time between us I mean we just got married two days ago. Her sister is mad at her for what happened last night. The last time I saw Shea so down was when we were broken up for the short time I watched her she always smiled but there was a sad glint in her eyes it killed me to know I had caused her pain but now I tore her and sister's relationship apart. Stephanie will forgive Shea I know that she will because Shea was Stephanie's big sister. "Hunter why did you fall for me" she asked me.

"Well you are beautiful, smart and you are the female version of me" I say to her. "Oh" she said. "Why did you fall in love with me" I asked her. "Well because you are kind considerate and a huge ass and very loving" she said laughing I kissed her to stop her laughing. I pulled her closer and "Room service" came a voice and Shea stood up and got the food. "You going to work out before we leave" she asked. "Won't have time when we get there" she added. "Before only if you are with me" I asked her. "Sure" she said taking her food and sitting back down next to me.

"So what are you going to I mean with Stephanie she is bound to call you out tonight" I asked her. "I don't know pray she understands what I did. I mean Monday night was bad Test wanted to rip your head off when you came out to the wedding. So what are you going do tonight" she asked me. "I don't know yet pray that your dad doesn't attack me who must think I brainwashed you against him and your family" I say to her.

"You didn't. What I just say that I angry because Test was in love with me and Steph. That we planned the marriage so that Test would back off me" She said "Great Idea" I say to her. "Say all that tonight okay" I say she nods. "This is the reason that you come with all the plans" I telling her kissing her lightly on the lips. "That right I am the brains of the relationship you are the brawn of it" she said kissing my lips. I pull her closer to me and pick her up and take her to the bed. "I love you" I say to her. "I love you" she said kissing me.

~Shea~

After an hour and half in the gym I went back up to the room and showered. "Honey want some company in there to help you wash your body" Hunter said walking in the bathroom. "No I got it babe" I say to him. "Aww I want to help" he pouted. Not going to happen because I am done. Hand me a towel" I say to him. "NO" he said. "Paul Levesque get me a towel" I say to him "Nope here I go with your towel" I heard him say closing the door.

"HUNTER HURST HELMSLY PAUL LEVESQUE YOU GIVE ME MY TOWEL NOW" I yell to the door. "Nope" he said through the door. I stepped out of the shower to find the he had indeed taken my towel. I don't use the hotel ones they are gross. "Hunter" I say. "Yes Shea" he said "Please give me my towel" I asked him nicely. "Okay" he said opening the door enough to hand me my towel I reached to grab it but his other had caught me and pulled me through the door. "Hunter" I say to him he wrapped the towel around me. "I got you" he said "I hate you" I say to him laughing. "You really need to calm down Shea I was going to give it back eventually" he said. "I don't care it was and you only wanted to see me without clothes" I say to him he smirks. "You pig" I say he laughs. "Hey you married me" he said. "Because you forced me" I say going to get dressed.

The drive was rather talkative it really was with my phone going off every few minutes. My family all calling me on the subject of Triple H and why I married him, I hoped one would have been from Stephanie but I got nothing. We got to the hotel it was an hour before the show started. I met Dad and Shane in the lobby of the hotel. We got in the Limo Stephanie was in there I hoped she would say something to me but there was only silence from her it killed me I wanted her to talk to me. It was nothing but quiet on the way to the arena.

We got to the arena and I went straight to the DX locker room instead of following my family. I opened the door to see X-Pac. "Hey" I say to him he looked up. "Hey Shea" he said. "So how's the married life" he asked me. "Good Hunter was being an ass this morning" I say. "Sounds like him" he said. "Yup he took my towel while I was in the shower" I say. "Classic" he said as Jesse James/Road Dogg came in. "Hey Mrs. Helmsley" Billy Gunn/Mr. Ass said walking in as well. "Hey Jesses does this make Shea apart of DX Since she is married to the leader" X-Pac asked. "Well that is up to Hunter and her if she wants." Jesse said. "Maybe well I have a show to start" I say standing up to leave.

"Hey Shea" Jesse said. "Yeah" I asked him. "You looked really pretty last night Hunter is really lucky to have you for a wife" he said. "Thank you Jesse" I say to him walking out of the room but stopped. "Oh yeah all of you have a match against the Hardy's and the Big Show" I say leaving.

I walk to the Gorilla grabbed a mic and had them queue my theme I walked down the ramp as the crowd called me 'Bitch' and 'Whore' I held my head high as I walked in the ring.

"I am so sorry for the ones I hurt" I say but the crowd just kept going. "But what I did was only to protect myself" Not a good way to start but I was really protecting myself as well. "Please understand why I did what I did. Test wasn't just in love with my sister it was me too. I saw it every time he looked at me. I married Triple H not because he forced or drugged me but because I wanted to I love Triple H. What I did to Stephanie Monday was to save her from a marriage with a man who would be in love with two people and not just her" I stop to here the crowd still calling me names it hurt.

"I want to call my sister out here I need to apologize to her for what has happened please Stephy come out here" I say when nothing happens. I took it as a sign that she wasn't coming but when I was about to leave she came out.

"Shea I can't bear to look you right now. You ruined my wedding you and your husband Triple H. You can't just have one man you have to steal other's fiancé's as well" she said stepping in the ring. "Steph I am so sorry I couldn't help that he fell for me too I showed no interest him at all I swear. What I did Monday was only to protect you I couldn't let you marry him" I say to her. "Shea you are nothing to me now I hate you all you are is a backstabbing bitch you looked happy. When I asked you last week if this was the right thing you said yes and I hoped you would get back together with Triple H but I didn't expect this to happen" she said slapping me and walking out of the ring I put my hand on my face. I dropped the mic and left the ring.

When back stage I went to wait for HHH I sat in a spot holding my face tears stinging my eyes. It felt like forever before I heard the sound of a limo I felt myself being picked up and carried. "Shea what is wrong" the voice asked I looked to see that it was Hunter. "Stephanie hates me after everything I have done for her. I don't get it she said that not even guys could get between us but she let them she broke her promise." I say.

~HHH~

I looked at Shea she was hurt by her sister twice in one day. "Well it be that we ruined her wedding and she is pissed she will get over it" I say. "Hey we have to go boys are calling" I tell her she smiles and wipes her eyes I think it was good thing she didn't were makeup tonight.

"The Game Triple H and his Beautiful wife and the boss Shea McMahon" X-Pac said as we walked down the ramp to the ring. There were presents alongside the ring. "Okay guys time for wedding presents" Billy Gunn said handing us a toaster. "Thanks guys" I say next was an iron. "Thanks" Shea said. "This one is from me" Billy said. Shea opened the box to find a red outfit with black lace that outlined it. "Oh my god" she said blushing holding it up. "I love it" I say Shea hits my arm.

X-Pac gave us another box. I opened to find it empty. "There's nothing in here." I say. "Exactly" he said. "Hey don't think about my wife like that" I say to him he backs off. "Sorry man" he said I smiled "You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for. "Shea this one is for you" Jesses speaking for the first time. She opened it to reveal a DX shirt. "Welcome to D-Generation X honey" I say to her she smiled. "Thank you Hunter" she said hugging me. I really loved this girl with all my heart. I kissed her.

~Jericho~

I was truly disgusted by what was happening on the TV Shea McMahon kissing that loser HHH. They then went off air. "Shea will be mine I will have her" I say to myself. I know she loves him but I can get her to love me.

The locker room door opened and Vince McMahon walked in. "Jericho I have proposition for you" he said. "What is it" I asked him. "Make Shea fall in love with you" he said. "To get her away from Triple H" added. "Why me" I asked him. "Because I know how you feel about my daughter you are the only one that can do this" he said. "I need my daughter away from Triple H" he said he looked desperate. "Alright I will do it If I do what I get out of it" I asked him "Isn't the pleasure of having my daughter enough for you" Vince asked. "Yeah just making sure" I smirked at the thought. "Now start" he said I stood and made my way down to the gorilla knowing Shea was still down there.

"Oh Shea, Mrs. Helmsley" I say in a mic I grabbed she turned around and looked at me a glare in her beautiful blue eyes. "What do you want Jericho" she asked me. "You" I say to her boy is looks could kill I would so be dead right now. "Not going to happen I am married now to Triple H I mean didn't you pay attention Monday when it was announced" she said. "Don't mean a thing I still want you" I say getting in the ring and walking right up to her face. I drop the mic and kiss her she pulled back and slapped me across the face. I caught her wrist and heard it crack and she screamed. Triple H was back in the ring with X-Pac who went to Shea and Triple H Came to me. He punched me in the face and threw me out of the ring.  
~Vince~

I stormed in the locker room pissed. "I told you to have her like you not for her to hate or for you break her wrist I will give you one more chance. If you ruin it no more and stay away from my daughter then understand" I say to him nods.

~Shea~

My wrist was in so much pain Hunter helped me out of the ring and up the ramp I held my arm to body as I walked. I was in the hospital while they x-rayed and then casted I was pissed Hunter was pissed. Jericho was so going to get next week.


End file.
